Queen Geist
The Queen Geist is a massive Geist which emerges from a tear in the Veil in 2009 game Wolfenstein. Unlike the creatures implied to be her offspring, the Queen Geist is not passive. It is a huge insectoid monstrosity with an armored body practically impervious to damage. The Queen Geist is much larger than normal Geists, and has 4 eggsacks on her sides. She also summons smaller aggressive geists in both forms (either the exploding ones or the warriors). It is the Third Boss of the game. Where Found The Queen Geist is found at the end of the Castle mission. She appears from a tear in the Veil after the machine on the roof is damaged, and destroys it. While Deathhead and Hans Grosse leave, B.J. stays trying to fend it off. Strategy First *To defeat the Queen Geist sounds simple. Man a turret, while avoiding her Veil bomb attacks, and shoot the soft part underneath her face, or her face itself, until she falls down. Then shoot one of the eggsacks out. After the eggsack is gone, she vanishes into the Veil, and either Soldier, or suicide Geists come. Both types of Geist are visible without entering the Veil; the Warrior Geists will run towards the turret and slash at BJ while the suicide Geists appear in the air and fly straight towards the turret. After B.J. destroys all the attacking Geists, the Queen Geist comes back to the battle, and smashes the turret B.J. is at, forcing him to move through some strange Veil explosions she causes to another flak turret to repeat the process until her 4 eggsacks are gone. Note, though, that once B.J. mans a turret, he cannot move from it until the Queen Geist destroys it. When he first mans it, she will come toward him, and if she is not shot down quickly enough, she will slice B.J., killing him instantly. Second *After the fight on the castle, the Queen Geist reappears on the road out. She is much weaker, and easier to defeat. Keep moving and shooting her head. When she is close enough, she will try to rise and fall on you, showing her vulnerable spot under the head. However you must note that you will have to move to the blocked entrance of the castle where if you reach a certain spot she will teleport behind you. After that you will have to move with backsteps again to your objective. Once again she will teleport in front of the door which is your objective blocking your way. A good strategy is to use Empower in order to deal to her more damage; with the Leichenfaust 44 or MP43 this task is much faster to achieve. After enough damage is done, she will fall down near the end, and B.J. must run up, place dynamite on her to kill her. She is finally defeated after that as B.J can return to Downtown. Thus, completing the mission. Walkthrough Wolfenstein Castle Top; Queen Geist Boss Fight|Queen Geist Boss Fight. Trivia * The Geists are not affected in any way by her death, though nothing in the game implies that they actually would be or that there is only one Queen. * The Queen Geist was designed by artist Arnie Swekel and digitally sculpted by artist Jason Kane. * A sculpture of the Queen Geist's head can be seen on the door before the corridor leading to the Thule Portal in the mission Dig Site. * This is the first boss that are not in human form. fr:Queen Geist Category:Wolfenstein bosses Category:Monsters Category:Bosses